


Travailler tard

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [150]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pep falls hard in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pep travaillait tard et il tomba sur ce dossier.





	Travailler tard

Travailler tard

  
Pep souffla de fatigue quand il déposa un nouveau dossier sur sa pile d'autres documents, il veillait tard pour compléter ses fichus dossiers ; Philipp et Bastian avaient beau veiller à ce que les jeunes (et Thomas) ne fassent pas trop de conneries, il travaillait toujours autant. En s'allongeant sur sa chaise, il désespéra en voyant qu'il lui restait encore un document, Pep regarda l'heure : 02h45 du matin. Oh putain, sa nuit était foutue. ''Foutu pour foutu'' lui échappa, Pep voulait dormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Il prit le dossier en main, au moins il n'avait pas l'air trop volumineux. N. Kovac ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. La semaine de stage à Doha ? Pep l'avait complètement oubliée. Venir avec eux pour observer ? Mouais, Pep n'avait rien à dire là-dessus. Son numéro de téléphone ? Guardiola allait presque l'appeler pour confirmer mais il se souvint de l'heure, il préferait que Kovac passe une bonne nuit plutôt qu'être réveillé au beau milieu de celle-ci. Pep reposa le dossier avant de prendre son portable pour enregistrer le numéro de Kovac, il ne ferait pas de recherche sur lui aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas envie et il était beaucoup trop fatigué, puis il ne voulait pas se faire de faux avis.

  
_________________

  
Pep était encore fatigué de sa nuit d'entraîneur, mais il ne perdait pas d'esprit qu'il devait appeler Kovac pour confirmer. Entre temps, il avait juste demandé à Philipp s'il le connaissait, et Lahm lui avait assuré que c'était un homme gentil, alors Pep ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il prit son téléphone en main, allant dans ses contacts pour appeler Kovac. Première sonnerie, et la voix de Kovac résonna dans ses oreilles.

  
''Hallo ?''Malgré lui, Pep trouvait la voix de son interlocuteur très belle

''Bonjour, je parle bien à N. Kovac ?'' Pep devait s'assurer qu'il parlait à la bonne personne

''Oui, Niko Kovac.'' OK, il parlait à la bonne personne

''D'accord, je vous appelle pour accepter votre demande par rapport au stage au Qatar.''

''Merci, monsieur Guardiola.''

''Pep, monsieur Kovac.'' Pep sourit, il aimait déjà Kovac

''Alors ce sera Niko pour moi, Pep.''

''Bien compris, Niko.'' Oui, Pep voulait le connaître

  
____________________

  
Une fois à l'aéroport, Pep sentit une touche d'appréhension monter dans son corps alors qu'il attendait que Niko arrive. Il essayait de dédramatiser en surveillant Thomas et les autres, ou en discutant avec Philipp, mais un léger stress résidait quand même en lui. Pep ne savait pas pourquoi il avait autant peur de rencontrer Niko Kovac, mais il devait absolument se calmer. À un moment, Pep vit Bastian lâcher ses affaires pour se mettre à courir dans les bras d'un homme, Philipp soupira d'ailleurs en ramassant ses affaires avant de le suivre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en les suivant à une allure normale, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se profilait devant lui. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il pouvait dire que l'homme était mignon, voire tout à fait son genre. Ouh la, Pep devait vite se reprendre, ils ne partaient pas en stage pour s'amuser. Au moins, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme, Bastian n'avait eu aucun problème pour se jeter dans ses bras, et Philipp n'avait pas non plus refusé.

  
''Bastian, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois !'' L'homme s'exclama en se libérant de l'étreinte de Schweinsteiger

''En même temps, la dernière fois c'était quinze ans plus tôt.'' Bastian renchérit en riant

''Pep, voici Niko, Niko voici Pep.'' Philipp les présenta en souriant

''Enchanté, j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer.'' Pep lui serra la main doucement, ouais, Niko Kovac était tout à fait son type

''De même Pep !'' Son sourire était magnifique, Pep ne pouvait pas y résister

''Niko !'' Une voix les interrompit, un homme dans la même tranche d'âge que Niko arrivait avec des papiers dans la main, l'air légèrement irrité

''Ah Robert, je commençais à m'inquiéter.'' Niko tapota l'épaule du nouveau venu

''Je ne peux vraiment pas te faire confiance, tu allais encore oublier les tickets !'' Pep se sentait mal à l'aise d'être au milieu de cette discussion

''Ça va Rob, on les a maintenant.'' Pep commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir quelque peu jaloux de cette proximité, qui était le nouveau venu ?

''Robert Kovac, son petit-frère.'' Oh, Pep était rassuré en lui serrant la main, sa stupide jalousie retournerait dormir, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Robert ressemblait un peu à son grand-frère, il aurait dû le voir dès le début, Pep était un véritable abruti...

  
__________________

  
Dans l'avion, Pep ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards vers Niko et son frère, il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi, mais il voulait avoir Kovac près de lui, peut-être pour le protéger ou juste pour le surveiller. Bastian avait décidé de s'accrocher au duo de frère pour discuter et leur raconter les années qui s'étaient écoulées, Philipp des fois allaient aussi les voir, Pep devait avouer qu'ils étaient mignons ensemble. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas bien avec lui et il devait trouver quoi.

  
_________________

  
Arrivé au Qatar, Pep ressentit le besoin de s'isoler et de faire le point sur la situation qu'il traversait : D'abord, il était censé entraîner les joueurs, ensuite il ne pouvait pas se sortir Niko de l'esprit, enfin, Pep était tout simplement tombé amoureux de Niko. Il était si stupide... Avant un entraînement, Pep ne put s'empêcher, encore une fois, de le surveiller lui et son frère pendant un repas, qu'on le juge mais il ne pouvait qu'être obnubilé par la beauté du croate. Sur le terrain, son regard suivait avec beaucoup trop d'attention les fesses de Niko dans le short moulant du club. Putain, Pep était foutu.

  
Le soir après l'entraînement, Pep alla voir Niko dans sa chambre pour parler avec lui, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il avait juste envie. Quand il toqua à la porte de la chambre de Niko, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kovac lui ouvre aussi vite, mais il ne semblait pas être celui attendu car la surprise apparue sur le visage du croate, avant qu'un rougissement n'apparaisse sur ses joues. Il était si mignon ainsi... Pep était vraiment foutu...

  
''Oh, je pensais que c'était Rob, il a oublié sa casquette...''

''La situation s'est inversée alors ?'' Pep rit doucement

''Il semblerait.'' Niko rit à son tour, dieu que son rire était mignon

''Je peux entrer ?'' Pep lui demanda gentiment

''O-Oui bien sûr.'' Niko se décala doucement pour le laisser entrer, refermant derrière lui, Pep se posa sur une chaise et Niko sur le lit, même si le malaise n'était pas voulu, il s'était quand même invité

''Ça vous va bien... Le short...'' Merde, Pep ne se contrôlait plus

''Je... Merci...'' Niko rougit en baissant la tête

''Enfin, les couleurs vous vont bien...'' Pep rougit à son tour, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait...

''Ah oh merci, c'est bizarre pour moi de mettre la tenue d'un club pour lequel je n'ai pas joué depuis 13 ans, c'est comme si je n'étais pas à ma place, enfin, je n'ai plus vraiment de place...'' Pep avait pu sentir de la tristesse dans la voix de Niko, ça l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

''Hey Niko, vous voulez en parler ?'' Pep s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, déposant une main sur son dos

''Peut-être que j'irais mieux en vous en parlant... J'ai joué 12 ans pour la Croatie, j'ai toujours essayé de mener l'équipe à la victoire, quand j'ai vu pris l'équipe en tant qu'entraineur, je voulais vraiment qu'on respecte mon pays, je les ai géré pendant 2 ans, et la situation n'a pas évolué, ça s'est presque empiré. J'ai tout assumé, je suis le seul responsable de ce que la Croatie a pu montrer...''

''Niko, vous avez fait de votre mieux, la Croatie était bien dirigée et elle a réussi à se qualifier pour la coupe du monde et pour l'Euro.'' Pep remonta sa main dans les cheveux de Niko, jouant doucement avec des mèches

''Si seulement j'avais été un meilleur entraîneur, si j'avais pu mener la Croatie à plus... J'ai été mauvais...'' Oh, est-ce que Niko pleurait ?

''Niko... Je... Comment dire... Vous êtes encore jeune, vous avez le temps d'apprendre, c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes ici. Je suis sûr que vous êtes plein de qualités, vous devez prendre confiance en vous.''

  
Pep posa ses doigts sur le menton de Niko et lui releva délicatement la tête, son regard se plongeant dans celui de Niko, il n'avait aucun contrôle ni sur lui, ni sur la situation, alors il se retrouva à placer ses lèvres sur celles de Niko, ses bras le reprochant de lui pour le garder près de son corps. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand Robert toqua à la porte, disant quelque chose comme ''Niko, c'est toi qui a ma casquette ? Je veux aller avec Bastian et Philipp faire une course de chameau !'' Suivi de ''Dépêche Rob ! On a plus de dix ans à rattraper !'' Pep sourit doucement alors que Niko se relevait, prenant la casquette et la rendant, oui, c'était très étrange, mais Pep était déjà amoureux.

  
Fin


End file.
